Gabriella and Carlisle
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella and Carlisle went to visit Chicago to see Cece and Rocky and then to their home.


"Taylor, I really miss you and Chad."

"I know you do and have you found any cute boys, yet?"

"No, I haven't yet, but I am hoping for one to come."

"Well, I am going shopping with my boyfriend."

"I know you are. My mum said tomorrow I am moving to Forks and I am to live with my aunty and I am to go to school the next day, Taylor."

"Your mum explained that to my mum, Gabriella."

* * *

This is where the bad part happens between Gabriella and Troy.

"I gotta go now, Taylor, but I'll see you soon."

"Hey, Troy."

"Hi, Gabby."

"There's something I need to ask you in private. Do you like me or not?"

"Yes, I do like you, Gabriella. Because you know how much you mean to me, Gabriella."

"So, why did Chad tell me that you were seeing another girl named Sharpay. Why didn't you tell me that you were cheating on me with another girl, Troy?"

"Gabriella-."

"I don't keep promises you can't keep, Troy, unless you have something to tell me."

"Gabriella, wait I can explain."

"You don't have too, it seems like you already did, Troy."

"Gabriella, I am truly sorry for lying to you, but I want to be with Sharpay."

"Well, thank you, Troy. You completely underestimated me and now your dumping me for Sharpay."

"No, Gabriella, I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did and you know what? Your not going to see me around any more. Because you already upset me enough, Troy. I'm going and you won't upset me any more. I can't imagine why you would say that and even lie."

"No, Gabriella, don't go."

"Hi. I am sorry for bumping into you."

"That's all okay."

"what's your name?"

"My name is Gabriella. What's your name?"

"My name is Carlisle."

"Where did you come Carlisle?"

"I came from Forks."

"I'll be moving with my mum. Because she got a job there. And i think i might be going to school there."

"Well, i'll seeing you around then."

"I'll see you too, Carlisle."

* * *

Gabriella went home and she heard a noise downstairs.

"Hello. Who's there? i'm starting to get scared now. I really..." She dropped to the floor and collasped, but she fainted as well.

"Gabriella, are you okay? Gabriella wake up. Please don't be dead." Her Aunty asked

"What's happened?"

"Carlisle is She okay?"

"No, but I need to get her checked up. It looks like she's in a collapsed coma. She needs to come to the hospital in an ambulance and I'll meet her there."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes, I am a doctor. I have worked in Forks hospital all my life."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll have to call for an ambulance to the hospital."

"Okay."

"Hello.

"hello i need ambulance. A girl collasped to the floor and we need help."

"Okay, we'll be on our way."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Carlisle."

* * *

Gabriella woke up in a hospital bed. She turned over to see someone holding her hand.

"Hey, your a wake."

"How long was i out?"

"Gabriella, you were out only 5 days. But i found you lying on the floor."

"Carlisle, i was going home that day. And i was thinking that someone somehow in my bedroom or maybe even downstairs."

"Why were you alone in the house?"

"Because my aunt was out and I didn't know."

"I understand."

* * *

Suddenly somone comes into Gabriella's room.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Carlisle, can i talk to you outside?"

"Okay what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Gabriella, Carlisle."

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"well, we don't know. How about you ask her?"

"Okay, i will ask Gabriella, when I see her, Sarah."

"Bye, Carlisle."

"Bye, Sarah."

* * *

He went back into Gabriella's room. He saw her sleeping. Just then she woke up from a nightmare.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" he asked her.

"No, i just woke up from a depressing dream."

"Why is it depressing?"

"I don't know."

"I am glad your awake."

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Because I heard what happened at her home."

"Then?"

"Then, I thought why not drop by and see her for a change."

"Okay, if you are sure?"

"Yes i am sure, Edward."

* * *

"So how did you sleep Gabriella?"

"I slept well, Carlisle."

"Hey, can i ask you a question?"

"Have you ever heard of Thor the Marvel movie?"

"Yes, i have heard of the Marvel movies. Exccept Thor gets turned into a mortal. And falls in love with Jane. But he was defeated by Loki. Jane started crying and just then his Father Odin brought him back from being a mortal and jane said. "Oh my god." Because he transformed from a human to a superhero."

"So that's how you heard about the Marvel movie Thor."

"Yes that is how i heard about the Marvel movie Thor. And also the other Marvel movies."

"Do you want to go home now, Gabriella?"

"Yeah sure."

"Come on let's go then."

"Okay, Carlisle."

* * *

Next day Gabriella went to have breakfast and went out for a walk.

"Hi."

"Hi what's your name?"

"My name is Jacob. What's your name?"

"My name is Gabriella."

"So how long have you been living in Forks?"

"About a year, Jacob. I just moved here with my Aunty because my mum died. But i recently live here on my own."

"Why did you move over to Forks?"

"To get away from all the bad things that has happened in the past."

"How many people did you know when you were at East High School?"

"I knew Troy Bolton and he fell in love with me. But later he dumped me for that rich girl Sharpay Evans."

"Why did he fall for Sharpay?"

"Because lately he had been acting weird around me and my friends, Jacob. And then he dumped me for her. And Sharpay could tell that Sharpay was feeling the same way for him. The truth that they wanted me to leave Albuqueque for a reason. But i had to do what was best for me."

"Why did he make you feel so empty, Gabriella?"

"Because Sharpay hated me aswell and then Troy made me feel so empty but i can move pass that."

"And how's it been in Forks?"

"It's been absolutely stunning and amazing."

"How's it stunning?"

"Because i never been here where it has a forest and a place. But i never met something so wonderful."

"Like the Cullens?"

"Yeah, like the Cullens."

"Do you know they're secret?"

"No and i have to figure it out for myself."

"Your right. Your gonna have to figure it out for yourself."

"Did Edward talk to you about Alice's..."

"Anyways, i have to go home to my aunty. She'll probably be wondering where i got to."

"Well, i see you tomorrow."

* * *

Gabriella went home and cooked herself some dinner and Carlisle showed up.

"Hi, Carlisle."

"Hi Gabriella. Thank you for telling Jacob 'No'."

"Your welcome."

"Why did you say 'no' to Jacob?"

"Because i didn't want to know until, i figure it out for myself. And i wouldn't be afraid of who you are to me."

"That's why you said no."

"Yes that is right."

"You wanna know why i came by?"

"Yes i do wanna know why you came by."

"Okay, the reason i came by is because i love you and i have a secret."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

"Do you wanna know my secret?"

"Yes i do wanna know your secret."

"Well, here it goes, i am a vampire."

"I would never tell any one you could trust me and if i do tell anyone you can kill me."

"Yes i will kill you if you tell any one else. But promise you won't tell anybody else."

"I promise and swear i won't tell anyone or even anybody else."

"Well, i can trust you Gabriella."

"I can trust you too, Carlisle."

"So do you have any secrets Gabriella?"

"I am living here with my auntie."

"Are you?"

"Yes i am, Carlisle.

"Do you miss where you used to live?"

"No, i don't anymore."

"Why do you not miss it there?"

"Because i love it here in Forks."

"Do you go to school, Gabriella?"

"No, not anymore. I mean i do go to school. But not in the summer, spring, auturm and spring hoildays."

"Gabriella, that's amazing."

"I know right."

"Yes, you are."

"Um, Gabriella, I had a feeling for you when you moved here, Gabby."

"That's what Troy use to call me, Carlisle."

* * *

Gabriella had dinner and then went to bed.

"Gabriella, are you okay?"

"I am fine Carlisle. I am just tired and I feel a bit dizzy."

"You need to sleep and get some rest, Gabriella. I'll let you sleep Gabriella. And is it okay if i stay over night?"

"Yes, you can Carlisle and I will."

"Good night, Gabriella."

"Good night, Carlisle."

* * *

"Gabriella wake up."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes i am sure. Why?"

"Because i just wanted to know. Because i care about you."

"I know."

"Gonna go back to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

* * *

Next day Gabriella was still asleep and Carlisle kissed on the forehead.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Morning Carlisle."

"Morning Gabriella."

"So what are we up to, today, Carlisle?"

"We could go to the park, Gabriella. Or we could go to shake it up in chicago."

"I would love to go to Shake It Up Chicago."

"Well, we might have to see about that."

"Okay, Carlisle."

* * *

So they went to Shake It Up Chicago.

"Hi, i'm cece."

"Hi. I'm Rocky."

"Hi I'm Gabriella."

"Hi i'm Carlisle."

"Where did yous two come from?"

"Cece, they came from Forks."

"Thank you for telling her that, Rocky."

"So, did any of yous use to live in Chicago?"

"No, we didn't live in Chicago."

"Oh, i get it your from Japan."

"We're not from Japan, Cece."

"Cece, why don't you get Guther up?"

"Okay."

"Thank you for that Rocky. I would have known if we were living in Japan."

"Your welcome."

"Well, we gotta go back to Forks."

"Bye, Gabriella and Carlisle."

* * *

They left to go home but they meet someone along the way.

"Hi there."

"Who are you?"

"Someone by the name Ty."

"Hi Ty."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Gabriella."

"My name is Carlisle."

"Do you used to live in shake it up Chicago?"

"No i lived in Forks. Gabriella lived in Albuqueque. And moved to Forks."

"Oh, that's amazing for you Gabriella."

"I know."

"Ty, what are you up to?" His mum shouted out.

"Nothing, just talking to my new friends from Albuquerque and Forks."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, me and Gabriella are heading back home."

"okay, bye Gabriella and carlisle."

* * *

They went home to Forks.

"That was amazing, seeing them three, Carlisle."

"I know it was nice to meet them all, Honey."

"Ty, looked scared at first, but then he was happy."

"I know and yes he did look scared at first then he got happy again."

"I know."

"Well, we had a long day. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

"Carlisle, what is it?"

"Gabriella, you need wake up and i think your bleeding."

"I am glad you woke me up, Carlisle and thank you for waking me up, Darling."

"Your welcome, Honey. Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"You sure can ask me anything, Carlisle."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, why?"

"Because I did a DNA test and it proves that you are pregnant. That's why you had a miscarriage."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"It's okay, Gabriella. Everybody gets miscarriages, Gabriella."

"I know."

"Why don't visit Jacob?"

"I will visit him soon, Carlisle. Not just yet, Carlisle, but I will trust me."

"I do trust you, Gabriella, but it's Jacob I don't trust."

"I know you don't, but why couldn't Jacob tell me?"

"Edward, explain to her why he couldn't face it."

"Because he's a werewolf and he knows about us and so, does the rest of his family. They know about us, Gabriella."

"Thank you for telling me, Edward."

"Your welcome, Gabriella."

* * *

"How can Jacob be so stupid?"


End file.
